Shirts are for Squares
by Lady-Kasha
Summary: Basically, Smoker is sent on a mission ahead of his ship and he runs into a certain pirate. A typical Smoker Ace paring with a dislike of shirts, hinted action, and strong language. /SL4/


By Lady Kasha 

Warnings: Boys um...doing things...yeah smex

One Piece is not mine. It is the great and powerful Eiichiro Oda.

**Shirts are for Squares**

Smoker sighed. They had lost Straw-Hat's trail, again. The young pirate was really starting to grate on Smoker's nerves, but he had to say he was proud of the kid. Not that anyone else would ever know that. Well except Hina, she always had to know everything. Smoker chuckled to himself.

"Sir?" Tashigi flanked Smoker. His random actions had caught her off guard. She knew how Smoker acted and reacted. She prided herself on the fact. She knew what little bits of information to look for. Smoker was not known to chuckle at the horizon.

"It is nothing…just thinking about the past." Smoker said placing a hand on the girl. She turned a fine shade of burgundy. Smoker smiled a little, but caught it before it went too far.

"Sir, a report for Head Quarters came in." Called out a private, he was a good man, but he had horrible timing. Smoker scowled and turned to him.

"What the hell do they want?" Smoker barked. The Ensign snapped up saluting to his superior. Commodore, the word tasted fowl upon Smoker's lips.

"Sir, they are requesting we stay at the next base…" The Ensign's voice dropped down to a whisper at the end, hoping not to be the object of Smoker's rage.

"Until we get further orders…you think they would learn. Really, after the whole ordeal with Crocodile, they still have not learned?" Smoker turned spotting a genuine white falcon sitting on his figurehead. Smoker sighed placing his face in his glove. Head Quarters was a bunch of two faced bastards. "Tashigi!" Smoker barked.

"Yes, Sir!" She jumped from her spot beside him. Smoker smiled a little on the inside. He could still make her jump at the sound of his voice.

"You are in charge." Smoker commanded moving away from the stunned Ensign toward the front of the ship.

"Sir!" Tashigi took after him utterly confused by his sudden movements.

"If I stay here any longer…I might just throw someone overboard." Smoker stated, Tashigi squeaked as Smoker removed his jacket and tossed it to her. Tashigi smiled from around the coat. Smoker shakes his head. He turns into smoke plowing into the wind.

Tashigi sighs looking to the lone cloud moving through the sky. She places the coat over Smoker's chair and takes his seat. Head Quarters is a bunch of two faced bastards. Tashigi leans back tapping Shigure against her head. They should catch up to Smoker in about three days. She hated when he did this.

---

Smoker landed in the forest of the island his ship was heading to. He cursed. "Stupid goddamn head quarters…giving my ship one order and me another…what are they thinking?"

Smoker continued to mutter to himself about the stupidity of the higher ups. He walked to the edge of the forest. He forced himself to take a breath the walked out of the woods looking very un-Smoker like with a smile on his face and a relaxed posture.

"Excuse me, sir?" Smoker asked knocking at the door of the first store he found.

"No shirt, no service." The man said not even looking to Smoker. Smoker tried to keep his ominous presence under control and smiled.

"That's the point of me coming here. I just traveled from the other side of the island and well as you can see I am in need of one." Smoker sounded almost like a salesman, and the smile on his face seemed almost genuine. The store clerk turned to him sized Smoker grabbed a shirt from a table and walked to the door.

"Here," The man tossed the shirt into Smoker's hands. Smoker held out his other hand to the man dropping money into the open hand. "Exact change and I did not even have to tell you. You're a business man I'd bet." The man said as Smoker pulled the black shirt over his head. It was a little tighter than any shirt he would usually wear and he did not understand the faded white markings on his shirt, but it would work. "The text is some random thing kids are into these days, does not say anything." The man said leaving Smoker in the doorway of his shop.

Smoker finds the inn fairly quickly and talks up the girl at the counter who blushes while finding Smoker his room keys.

Ace saw the Marine and shooed off Buggy's men looking to the marine who was now inside the inn.

"This should be fun!" Ace cheers from outside the inn. He had even paid for his meal which is something he did not do. Actually Ace had not paid for it, but whatever. The only problem was how to confront the Marine. There were no Marine vessels in the harbor, not even a station here. So that left the big question why was the Marine Commodore here alone? Ace licked his lips and smiled. This was going to be fun.

Smoker had moved up to his room. He sighed throwing a book on the table. Smoker then moved to the bath room ripping off the black shirt tossing it in the tub. He proceeds to strip stepping into the hot shower. Sometimes missions were not so bad, he would kill to shower like this everyday not having to worry about a rocking ship. He grabbed his now sea salt free clothes tossing them over the bar to dry.

He stepped out of the bathroom steam flowing out behind him. He yawned. Spotting the turned down bed, Smoker decided the marines could wait. The bed was the most attractive thing in his life right now. He would have flopped down on to the bed, but that would be very rude. So instead he sat down, towel dried his hair, tossed said towel at the near by chair and sunk under the covers.

These missions were always bizarre in Smoker's opinion. They needed to be done. They also had to be carried out in secret, thus the bird. He did not enjoy acting happy. He could act like his normal self…but he had learned long ago when on this type of mission Hina was right.

Ace of course got quite the show. He slipped into the Marines room. Smoker cracked an eye at him, but nothing more as Ace stalked over to the bed.

"Hey there Taisa!" Ace said sitting down at the foot of Smoker's bed leaning on his left hand coming face to face with the Marine.

"I am not a Marine right now. Do you think you can handle that Portgas?" Smoker asked looking up to the pirate. Ace smiled licking his lips. The brat looked kind of possessed.

"You know I can do that Taisa!" Ace cooed moving over to straddle the Marine. "I really liked the show. So I'd be willing to keep your secret if you have sex with me." Ace said this, inches from the Marine's face. His hands set on either side on the Marine's own. He looked like quite the sex fiend. But…Smoker burst out laughing, actually laughing. This caused Ace to shoot back some as the Marine grabbed for his sides.

"Brat." Smoker calls Ace pushing against the boys head. Ace lets himself be pushed away still in shock. All that was separating him from the Marine was a crappy pair of blankets. Damn it, he was horny. Watching the Marine exit the bathroom was enough for Ace. Now he was on top of the man straddling him and the Marine was not even concerned. To say the least Ace was offended. "You can sleep on the couch kid." The words brought Ace out of his shocked state and followed the marine's outstretched hand to a couch piled high with pillows from the bed.

"So what are you doing here?" Ace said shifting off him and choosing to sit at the end of the bed. He was a little sad. Sex is always a plus in anyone's life. The Marine was pretty good looking too, but the man was probably sterile. Smoker smiled to him and Ace's heart did a summersault.

"Go to bed, I'll tell you in tomorrow." Smoker just closed his eyes not even waiting for Ace to move. The pirate looked to the man and sighed moving off the bed and on to the couch. He went out like a light.

---

"Oh you are back." The inn keeper called to Smoker as he walked up to her. When he smiled to her, she turned pink.

"Are you sure it's ok? I do not mind paying for the extra body." Smoker spoke in a kind undertone the girl seemed to swoon with his words. Smoker was rolling his eyes on the inside. He really did hate playing nice.

"No it's ok. You said you work for his grandfather. It must be fun having someone who follows you around every where." She sighed obviously not on the same page as Smoker. He resisted strangling her and settled for a sigh.

"Believe me, it is annoying." Smoker stated. This woman was an imbecile and should be fired immediately. She just laughed though and smiled drifting off to her own world. Smoker moved past her and up the stairs to his room.

Smoker had woken up to a comatose Ace. He just sighed, hit the pirate for good measure, and left the room. He had gone downstairs and greeted the inn keeper. He explained that a boy had shown up in his room last night. She looked horrified, but Smoker quickly assured her it was ok. He explained that he worked for the boy's grandfather, not necessarily a lie. The boy had followed him here. The woman turned bright red and shooed off his every attempt to pay her for housing another body. She seemed to think it was the greatest thing in the world.

Smoker had left the inn, with a plan in mind, buy the damn brat a shirt and get him food and kick him out. He could not have people recognizing White Beard's second just before his ship arrived. Smoker had stopped by the bakery after coming back from the store he had gone to the day before. The man had just looked to him when he picked up a black collared shirt and paid for it again with exact change. The baker just chuckled when Smoker ordered a dozen bagels. The man gave him one for free and Smoker ate it on the way back.

Smoker stepped into the room. Ace was still asleep. Smoker rolled his eyes dropping his nice guy act and reverting back into normal Smoker while the boy napped. Smoker set the bagels down on the table tossing the towel from last night in the restroom.

Smoker then tossed the shirt at Ace's head leaning against the doorway to the bathroom. Ace jumped awake. Smoker twitched, he had punched Ace earlier, yet tossing a shirt to him had woken the boy. Ace glares at the shirt. Well at least they had one thing in common. Smoker laughed. Ace then glared at him.

"Put on the shirt." Smoker crossed the room pulling out the chair and sitting down in it. "Once you are dressed you can eat." Smoker held his hand out to the box of bagels in front of him.

Ace mutters under his breath pulling the shirt on. Ace fumbled with the buttons in his sleepy state. The shirt fit perfectly. Ace blinks and stares to Smoker, who is too absorbed in reading the paper to notice the pirate. Smoker ripped into his bagel as Ace plopped down across from him. Smoker continued to read as Ace devoured the other eleven bagels.

"The Marines send Captains ahead of their ships to islands not under direct Marine control." Smoker says out of the blue. Ace snapped up looking to the man, almost forgetting what he had happened the night before. "It is to make sure the reports we are getting are accurate. We survey life in the cities as normal citizen and then report back. Mainly for the marines to insure power is not in the hands of the corrupt." Ace nodded his head listening to Smoker. It made sense. Marines needed to make sure corruption is under control. Marines are known to a bit corrupt. Corruption inside the Marines needs to be squashed.

"So, can I come with you?" Ace asked finishing off the last bagel. Smoker just stared at him.

"What?" Smoker asked. Obviously, Ace had caught him off guard.

"I want to see the town with you, I promise to stay out of the way. Well…out of their way." Ace said leaning over to Smoker with a smile on his face. Smoker blinked as the pirate moved over the table towards him.

"Portgas…" Smoker growled. Ace's hand shot out. His thumb grazing along Smoker lips, he pulled his hand back. Sticking his thumb in his mouth and licking the coffee off with his tongue. Ace almost purred. Smoker's cheeks flamed up.

"Promise, I'll only bother you." Ace said licking his lips. Smoker glared at him starting to turn into smoke.

"I thought you were on some mission." Smoker stated, voice dropping to ice cold. Ace almost seemed to smile wider. He bounced in his seat ready for the fight. He wanted the action. Hell, he wanted the marine to do something.

"It can wait a few days." Ace said with a smile. "Plus, I still want to sleep with you." Smoker growled lifting a hand up to his face. Then his shoulders sagged and the marine took in a deep breath. Ace could hear a few curse words be muttered, but nothing else.

"Pick a number." Smoker said looking to Ace. Ace blinked looking to the Marine. "You are not going to sleep with me. So pick a number." Ace frowned.

"Sixty-Nine…" Ace smiled when Smoker rolled his eyes.

"Alright then, odd, should have picked a prime number." Smoker rested his head against his hand. "You can follow me, but do not say anything incriminating. Think you can manage that for the next three days?" Smoker smirked and Ace smiled.

"You are on, Taisa." Ace predatory drawl rang in Smoker's ears, but he did not seem to be affected. Ace smirked the man would not be able to resist much longer.

---

The first day Smoker went around and talked to the entire town. Ace basically just hung off him as he went around. Smoker left the boy whenever he periodically fell asleep. Ace always caught up and reattached onto Smoker. The inn keeper just smiled to them and Smoker rolled his eyes. The town's people thought it humorous. It was nice to see such good friends. Smoker sighed and pointed out that the boy was just following him around. He would occasionally get a giggle from a girl if Ace did not latch on to her first. Ace made more girls blush than Smoker had notable achievements. They retired to the Inn late at night.

"Do you need the bed for your beauty sleep Portgas?" Smoker offered Ace the bed.

"No thanks Taisa you need the bed more than I do." Ace smiled, but refused. Smoker smiled back to the boy, Ace felt his stomach flip. Smoker settled into bed and quickly fell asleep. Ace stayed awake for a while longer by the window and watched the Marine's sleeping form. He had really enjoyed the time they spent together.

---

"Get up you lazy ass." Smoker said over the pirate who grumbled and promptly fell off the couch. Smoker had tried not to look to happy with the current situation.

"Ita…" Ace rubbed his head and turned up to the smug looking marine. Ace frowned, which only seemed to get the marine to crack a bigger smile.

Smoker leaves the room before Ace. He waits down stairs for the boy. Ace looks a little flustered, but that was about it. Smoker just nods to him and places the paper down heading out the door.

Smoker was pretty good at ignoring Ace. The pirate was not very happy about that. He winks to the girl he is currently talking to and walks over to Smoker who rolls his eyes at him. Ace kisses Smoker to annoy him and it works extremely well.

"What the Hell?" Smoker called out quickly calming himself. Ace smiled and the women laugh as Smoker sighs. Ace then keeps up the actions for the rest of the day. Kissing Smoker then running away before the man turns around. Girls laugh at the two of them. Then Ace would move to flirt with them. Smoker would drag him off when he would do something inappropriate.

"You can ignore me kissing you, but you can not take me hitting on the ladies?" Ace said with a playful tone in his voice and he hangs off the marine.

"You are too young to be hitting on half the women here." Smoker stated. He had given up all hope of unlatching the teen the previous day. It seemed in a past life the pirate had been a barnacle.

"What they are not too young for you to be flirting with them?" Ace gave Smoker a look and the Marine just chuckled.

"I am not as old as you think, brat." Smoker stated breaking free of the grasp. Ace stood there for a moment and wondered. He also stared at a certain marine's ass. Ace licked his lips and ran to catch up to the whatever year old man.

---

That night they left for the next town. Smoker was completely silent along the way through the woods. They approached a stream and Ace tripped in a hole. Smoker catches the boy and falls back. Ace is quick to rip the shirt off the older man as they fall.

"Hey!" Smoker yells beginning to turn into smoke. Ace grabs Smoker's pants his other hand on fire.

"Do it and I will burn your pants off..." Ace threatened. Smoker's eyes seem to calculate the situation. Ace already knows the results. You can go into town without a shirt, but not without pants.

Smoker drops the happy act he has had since he entered the town. Ace grins from ear to ear as he is pushed to the ground by the Marine. Ace snaps the last two buttons on his shirt as he pulls it over his head. Smoker snickers as the boy rips off his clothes.

"Not like I enjoy wearing shirts." Ace says off handedly as he reaches for his own belt. Smoker opens his mouth and Ace grabs the back of his neck. "Don't you fucking say anything…you go around in a jacket. I know you hate shirts too!" Smoker chuckled as the boy pulls him down for a long kiss.

Ace might have to hook up with marines more often. Especially if they kissed half as good as Smoker did. Ace panted licking his lips and the marine's hands ran down his body. He pulled off the pants the boy had loosened and kissed his tan chest. Ace gasped as Smoker bit into his flesh. Ace felt his flame begin to react to the man above him, who just leered down at him and continued on.

"Learn that at the academy?" Ace sneered as Smoker bit into him again, purposely biting light enough that no marks would be left. Not like there would be anyways. They were both Logia users. Smoker laughs licking a line up the boy's chest. Ace growled at the Marine.

"Nope, I had the entire base bringing me cigars." Smoker smiled and began to chew on the brats shoulder. "I had quite a few boys after me though." Smoker lifted up Ace's hand licking and biting his way up to his curled digits. "Might have to do with the fact I never wore a shirt." Smoker licked open Ace's palm. Ace stared at Smoker had he just said what Ace thought he had. Ace wondered what a young Smoker looked like without a shirt. Smoker smiled down to him. Ace shuddered the look in Smoker's eyes was almost feral. The fact the man was licking his hand made him look even more appealing. Smoker just stared down to him and continued to play with his hand. Ace realized another part of his body would like that attention much more.

Smoker chuckled. Ace snapped his head back up and Smoker leaned over him. Ace's saliva slick hand falling on his neck. Ace pushed himself up, crashing his lips into Smoker's, his body feeling as if it were fire. That was when he noticed. In their shifting Ace realized the Marine still had his bloody pants on. Ace moved his other hand to the man's neck pulling him deeper into the kiss pulling them both to the ground. Smoker laughed as the boy shoved him to the ground.

"Fucking pants…" Ace muttered grabbing at the belt pulling it loose. Smoker just looked up to him.

"You really were serious…" Smoker mumbles, not really looking up to the boy, who pauses in his actions. Smoker just smiles. "Think you can do the rest?"

Ace felt very dirty. He reached up and slid a hand under the marine's pants pulling them off him.

Ace blinked Smoker had stopped touching him. Ace did not stop though. Foreplay was Smoker's thing. Sex was Ace's. He could accept that. He prepared himself and wondered what the hell the Marine meant by that.

---

Smoker drops the boy into the bed and sighs. Eating and sex were the basic satisfying human functions. It seemed both put the boy to sleep. Smoker smiled and moved over to the fire user's side.

"Deals off brat…" Smoker smirked to the sleeping Ace. "I was going to cover up one of your ridiculous fires, but your bounties rising, sorry kid." Smoker chuckled and walked over to the window of the hotel room. It helped. Not for long, but it helped. For the next few months he would not have to think back. For a while he could pretend. He was allowed a few mistakes. They would forgive him. The others would never find out.

Smoker's eyes fell on the sleeping boy. He sighed. He needed his jacket, fuck that he needed his cigars. He needed something to distract himself from the mental image banging around inside his head. The thin muscled body on top of him pushing down that belonged to the boy, everything was his. Smoker tasted blood. He knew he had bit his lip again. Smoke quickly healed the wound seeping from his lips and rising to the ceiling. Smoker inhaled it back in, capturing himself.

Smoker did not take one last look back. He did not say goodbye or thank you. He just pushed open the window a crack and slipped out to the port where his ship would be come morning.

---

Ace woke up alone. He had expected as much. He had not foreseen the Marine's kindness. The room was paid for along with the four star breakfast. Ace cheered when the girl informed him that he was getting food. He had expected to wake up in what was left of that river alone and naked. He admitted he had gone overboard at the end. Bursting into flames on top of the Marine was not part of the plan. Luckily the Marine was like him and smoke soon joined the rising inferno.

Ace admitted Smoker was smarter than he was. Ace had nearly set the forest on fire a few times. The marine had quickly smothered the flames. So the only damage done to the forest was some melted sand and a much thinner river.

The marine was a good man though. Probably better than Ace, because he could not say he would have done the same for the marine. The man had dressed him after their bonfire and hauled him into town and thrown him in bed. He had made Ace comfortable. It was nice to be spoiled even if he was not awake for it. Ace thought the next time he saw the marine maybe he would let the man capture him and escape once he had been passed off. Maybe he would pay his grandfather a visit. First he needed to get out of here before the marines found him.


End file.
